S H E
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: I, Midorima Shintarou, am looking for signs of other beings that live in our universe. I believe all things astrological, that's why I check my horoscope every day. Yet, my horoscope didn't foretell me that one day I will save a girl who fell in a lake. When I saw her, I thought that the sky fell down from the heavens./ Midorima x Fem!Kuroko
1. SHE

**Title**: S H E

**Author:** BakemonoShoujo

**Summary:**

I, Midorima Shintarou, am looking for signs of other beings that live in our universe. I believe all things astrological, that's why I check my horoscope every day. Yet, my horoscope didn't foretell me that one day I will save a girl who fell in a lake. When I saw her, I thought that the sky fell down from the heavens.

**Note:** Slightly AU, Fem!Kuroko. OoC maybe? Sorry for some errors, no proof read for this chap

* * *

'_Oha-Asa horoscope predicts a normal day for you Cancers! But still, beware of the possibility of bad luck; always carry with you your lucky item for the day! A blue piggy bank!—'_

With a press of a button, the teen turned off the radio and proceeded to the convenient novelty store close to his apartment. The green-haired male opened the door; the old man by the counter greeted him as he would every day.

"Looking for your lucky item for today as per usual?"

The addressed young man nodded curtly, "I need a blue piggy bank. Do you by any chance have one?"

The old man thought for a while, and then stood up as he rummaged through some boxes. He knew the teen for years now as he went to this shop to look for his lucky items most of the days. Midorima Shintarou truly was a unique child; he was well-mannered, albeit cold in demeanor, intelligent, and quite logical. His habit of entrusting himself to some horoscope earnestly to buy different item that are considered lucky day in and day out brought him a bit wayward from the norm. But different isn't bad, is it?

Of course not, "Ah, here it is." The senior propped the item down on his counter top and wipe the dust making it clean and presentable. "Here ya go, Midori."

Midorima gave another nod of gratification, took it, and paid for the article at hand. He left the store wordlessly and headed to his university. When he got to the campus, his friend slash servant slash follower greeted him, "Morning, Shin-chan!" He didn't get a reply, "How mean! You don't even bother greeting back!" His friend teased.

Together they headed to the building and went to their class. At noon, the two friends sat in the cafeteria and ate their lunch. "Hey Shin-chan. Did you hear about the meteor that landed in the forest west from here?"

"Yes. I'm planning on going there later. Are you going along, Takao?" Midorima asked his long time friend. They've known each other since high school. He knows all about his obsession with horoscope and extraterrestrial beings, at first, the latter was weirded out by that fact yet he still befriended him and even supports him in his peculiar escapades; Midorima appreciates him very much, though he wouldn't say it.

Takao smiled apologetically, "Sorry but I have plans with my family later because my aunt's visiting from Italy."

The green-haired nodded. The shorter male smiled wider, "So! What does your horoscope tell you for today?"

"Oha-Asa said that my fortune for today is normal."

"Oh, is that all?"

Midorima nodded, "Yes, after it said that it's normal, it announced the lucky item so conclude that that's all."

"I see, I see."

Their day at the university went on as usual. After classes, they separated ways with Takao bidding Midorima a 'take care'. And with that, the green-haired male headed to where he would do his research. Just like what his friend told him earlier, last night there was a small meteor that crashed in the forest, luckily, the said venue was near their school; about an hour of trekking would get him there.

His intention was, of course, looks for proofs of any extraterrestrial evidences, that, and to collect some samples for his studies for his course, which was Geology. So it's a win-win situation.

Midorima pushed through leaves and branches as he continued on into the woods hoping to find the crash site with his estimated coordinates. Which he's sure wasn't estimated since he's the one who made it.

He found his way into a clearing by a lake with a short waterfall on his opposite side. He wiped the sweat off his chin and looked at his paper once again. The sun beating down on him as it was still in the middle of the afternoon. Curious though, a small shadow casted upon his map. He looked up and saw a girl standing next to the cliff beside the waterfall. Much to his horror, she stretched out her arms and spun on her heel and freefell into the lake.

The college student blinked rapidly not believing his eyes. His instinct kicked in, he took off his socks and shoes, put down his belongings, and dived in the waters. He swam underwater heading to the direction where she fell. A sinking figure came into view a few feet ahead; he hurriedly swam and caught the body.

He lunged for the surface and gasped a great amount of air as they emerged, a few paddles he headed for land with an unconscious persona in his arm. Midorima laid her body onto the dry land and he panted. After catching his breath, he turned to the girl he saved, she didn't look like anyone he ever saw. Her skin a flawless alabaster, her long hair in a shade of soft teal, her ting long lashes rested onto her plump cheeks as she was still unconscious. With that thought, he shoved his observations aside and thought how he could revive her.

Clearly, she had intake a lot of water, he remembered their first aid lessons in middle school on how to help a person who almost drowned. The most basic and common sense solution was of course, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Well, it's not like it's a kiss, right? Right.

Midorima inched closer to the parted pink lips and stopped midway when the mysterious girl began coughing out the water landing some spurts onto Midorima's face. He pulled away and wiped his face with disdain.

Green eyes narrowed as he observed her, her eyes were still closed but she didn't look like a corpse unlike earlier. He wondered how this unexpected albeit weird encounter happened, after all, it's not like every day that someone gets to save a girl who jumped from a cliff and dived into a lake.

'_Oha-Asa horoscope predicts a normal day for you Cancers!'_

Even when his horoscope foretold his day would be normal, this was far from normal…

The girl stirred and grumbled lightly, he helped her up and she held her head once she sat up. She looked at the person who rescued her. When he saw her eyes, it was like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and wondered again if he was the one who drowned.

'_But still, beware of the possibility of bad luck; always carry with you your lucky item for the day! A blue piggy bank!'_

Was this perhaps bad luck? Could this girl give him trouble? But he brought his lucky item as counter measure. Maybe he should have listened to the rest of his fortune. His green eyes looked deep into the light blue eyes.

'_Also'_

The earthen green gazed upon the sky blue azure.

'_Beware of falling objects! Have a great day Cancers!'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

Well... I was kinda feeling lazy on continuing my other fics so I figured to make a part time one, so the update for this won't be regular.

I'm sorry for separating the ever so solid fandom of Midorima x Takao.  
Kagami was supposed to be the main character but he just doesn't fit the guy-with-nerdy-obsession character. And yes, Midorima has passed the audition. And this world needs more MidoKuro.

Thank you for reading

**REVIEWS?**


	2. WAS

Midorima walked alongside the unpaved road in the forest leading to the city as he headed for the bus stop for easy transportation. The walk shouldn't be irritating nor should it be disturbing, yet here he was, striding with unease. The reason for that was that there was a certain someone following him silently.

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?" The male snapped back at the teal-haired girl who he saved earlier. She only stared at him with her big light blue eyes. Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance and began walking again. Sure he may come off as cold and harsh to the other but he really is that kind of person so why would she be any special for him to treat with care and concern? Though, as obvious as that was, the girl still kept on following him. Then, a sound of a grumbling stomach called their attention and stopped walking; Midorima looked back at the person following him. She clutched her tummy and looked worried.

He could only sigh in defeat, this girl's hopeless. He motioned for her to come closer so they could walk alongside each other. After a few more meters, there was a convenient store. They went in and Midorima told her to get whatever she wanted to eat and she wasn't a shy person, she got some chips, sweet snacks, a sandwich, and doughnuts. He paid for them of course and carried the bag for her as she chomped on her sandwich as they made their way out to the road again.

The stood by the bus stop and waited. A minute passed, Midorima felt nature called for him and excused himself for a while to do his job; he put the bag where the food was beside the post near the girl and left. After another minute or so, he got back and found that some random chubby kid was holding up the bag and munched on one of the snacks; the mystery girl didn't seem to mind.

A bus came and stopped a few meters ahead from them, the girl quietly walked towards it and Midorima followed as he grabbed the bag from the kid's clutches and muttered, "That's not for you."

Their ride home was quiet much like how their atmosphere was when they were walking as there was no one else in the transport other than them and the bus driver of course.

The green-haired male glanced at the silent feminine across the aisle from where he was seated; she was still eating with the bag of food beside her.

"_Do you want to know why you're so slow?! It's because you eat too much!" A middle-aged man threw a pack of Pocky on the gym floor._

"_But coach, if I don't eat, I won't have energy to play…!" one of the regular players with light blue hair retorted as she hugged her bag of food tightly._

"_No matter how many times you eat your petty little snacks, you'll still be the same old weak player that you are! You're not made for sports just be the wannabe singer you want to be!"_

_The oppressed athlete glared at the man as she held back her tears. She made a big bite of her bagel and stomped out._

Midorima could her quiet sobbing on the other row. Inconspicuously, he took a quick look at his companion and saw her crying softly as she stuffed the huge doughnut in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she opened a bag of potato chips and took a handful and devoured.

The process of messy and noisy eating along with sobbing and a few hiccups went on and ended in time with their drop off the ride. The male headed on his apartment on foot still with a new character following him up behind.

He stopped walking and turned to her when they got in front of his apartment room, "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me." She remained blank and stared at him, "That means both our safeties are in danger. For all I know you might be some serial killer with a weird M.O." The girl was still quiet and looked up at him with her big doe eyes; Midorima gulped and pushed up his glasses, she didn't really look the type, "And, for all you know I might take advantage of you if you stay with me."

"…" She gazed boringly at him.

All he could reply from her silence was, "…right."

He unlocked the door and opened it letting her in first as any gentle man or at least any man with manners would do considering he's not really a 'gentle man'. He figured it'd be safe to let her stay for a few days maybe since she didn't seem to be a crazed murderer like he suspected since she could've killed him back in the forest. And he absolutely wasn't a maniac who would harass her so all was fine.

At their dinner time, they settled by the traditional low table and attended to their ordered ramen. Midorima observed her; she really did have quite an appetite. He decided to break the ice since it's awkward in this silence and introductions should be in order,

"So, my name is Midorima Shintaro. What's yours?" he asked

Just like earlier he was ignored. His brow twitched. "Do you really not speak or do just refuse to talk to me?"

She put her bowl down and stared down at it, she shook her head. The male sighed, "Fine." They resumed eating. Then a thought popped up in his mind, "Are you, by any chance, an alien?"

The teal-haired turned to him with a confused look and with noodles dangling from her lips; without breaking eye contact she slurped the noodles and then turned back to her bowl and sipped on the soup. Midorima kept his narrowed stare at her. Man, if she thought he was weird then she should take a rain check on herself.

"I just assumed that. Earlier I was looking for the crash site of the meteor that fell last night, it just so happened that you were near my suspected location. And since you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you: 'Alien'" He swore he could see her smiling a bit. At least there was a reaction.

After dinner, they stood in the middle of the apartment. It wasn't big, nor was it cramped, just enough for at least three people inhabit there. A spacious room was the combined receiving area, dining area, and bedroom, only a bamboo divider separated the bed.

"This is how things would go, you sleep on the floor I'll prepare a futon, and you don't need a bed since you're an alien."

"…"

"Silence means 'yes'. I'm glad we're on the same terms." He went in the closet and took the futon and some pillows. When he got back he saw the girl already sleeping on his bed. In the end, he was the one who slept on the floor. He tossed and turned in the futon, he wasn't used to sleeping like this anymore.

"Damn alien."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Thank you for taking an interest in this story :)

**Reviews?**


End file.
